(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a kaleidoscope and, more specifically, to a kaleidoscope for connecting with a video monitor for receiving an image from the video monitor and generating a kaleidoscopic effect of the image.
(2) Description of Related Art
Kaleidoscopes have long been known in the art. Traditional kaleidoscopes are hand held devices that have an open end and a viewing end. The open end typically includes multiple mirrors or reflecting surfaces that are perpendicular to a fixed surface to generate a kaleidoscopic image that can be viewed at the viewing end. In some cases, kaleidoscopes find movement by turning wheels of stained glass at the end of the scope. In other cases, beads or other movable objects are included in the kaleidoscope to enhance and/or provide an image for the kaleidoscope.
In another art, video monitors are often used to portray a variety of video images. For example, music videos are popular forms of video images in which visual media is presented to a user in conjunction with the audio media. As can be appreciated by one skilled in the art, there is in infinite number of forms visual media that can be portrayed as a video image.
Although kaleidoscopes exists, none heretofore devised have been configured to operate with a video image. Thus, a continuing need exists for a kaleidoscope that is capable of connecting with a video monitor for generating a kaleidoscopic effect of the image provided by the video monitor.